


Cats, Dogs, and Halloween

by joneinyourarea



Series: Produce 101 Fics [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: Jinyoung thinks that Halloween parties are the best types of parties, of course, having Jihoon with him is even better.





	Cats, Dogs, and Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic I started on Halloween and finally finished! I really hope it's not crappy... also, I'm not the best at titling fics so here's this crappy fic.....

Jinyoung sits and takes it all in: the sloppy decorations, the loud blaring of the music, the way Jihoon's cat ears sit lopsided on his head, the way Jihoon flings his head back in laughter before shyly covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, the tinge of pink covering Jihoon's cheeks and the crack in the center of Jihoon's lips. So when Jinyoung can tell you he sits and takes everything in, he means Jihoon; he sits and takes all of Jihoon in and regrets none of it. He watches Jihoon sit down across the room and watches as Jihoon's fingers find comfort in the end of his baggy sweater.  
  
He's been losing weight, on a diet he argues, but Jinyoung's noticed the immense weight loss and seen his daily plate of cherry tomatoes; a pathetic excuse of a 'lunch'. He sees Jihoon eyeing the bowl of candy and smiles fondly, but his smile drops as soon as Jihoon looks away and scoots further from the food table. He thinks Jihoon should eat more, he needs to be healthy, but he's not going to preach to the choir about how much weight he thinks Jihoon should gain.  
  
//  
  
It's a Halloween party, their first party (ever) as wanna one and Jinyoung coos when he sees the costume Jihoon's thrown together. He's wearing gray skinny jeans, a baggy black sweater, and cute little cat ears on his head. Jinyoung thinks it fits Jihoon, that a costume so cute could only be pulled off by the master of cute himself, and he wants to capture this moment in his mind forever. He fixes his dog ears for the umpteenth time as he watches Jihoon hug Guanlin and comment on the cuteness of his costume. He flushes and whispers that being Seonho for Halloween isn't cute, it's disgusting and everyone rolls their eyes knowing that Guanlin and Seonho have some stupid rivalry so they should just let it slide (because he was dared to dress like Seonho and he's probably 'suffering').  
  
Seonho chooses that exact moment to walk into the room and smack Guanlin upside the head, complaining that he's not disgusting but mentioning that Guanlin having clothes too big for him to fit is. Guanlin turns to smack him back, but his hand stops mid flight as Guanlin takes the sight of Seonho in and melts faster than ice in the desert. He cups Seonho's face and tells him he's too cute to handle before swooping in and connecting their lips without hesitation. Seonho freezes, limbs going limp by his side as Guanlin realizes what he's done and pulls away almost as quickly as he'd leaned in. Everyone's jaws drop to the floor, minds frantically trying to find out why Guanlin had broken character and kissed Seonho.  
  
Guanlin and Seonho stand completely still, Guanlin's hands still cupping Seonho's face and Seonho's hands at his sides. Nobody says anything, nobody moves and it feels like nobody breathes. Tension fills the air like helium filling a balloon, Seonho and Guanlin frozen while looking at each other. Guanlin's whispering something along the lines of an apology, but Seonho's watching Guanlin's lips and nothing else. It seems like ages before someone finally speaks up, that someone being Seonho.  
  
"I thought you were ashamed of us..."  
  
"Me? I could never be ashamed, why would you-"  
  
Seonho looks down, eyes frantically searching for an escape but to no avail.  
  
"I don't know, I just- I-"  
  
"Hey, hey. Look at me."  
  
Guanlin moves a stray piece of hair out of Seonho's face carefully, cautiously. He's thinking of his next words, contemplating on whether he should say them or not, but then Seonho's looking at him and he throws caution out the window.  
  
"I love you, okay?"  
  
Seonho's eyes widen, wondering why Guanlin's gotten so bold all of a sudden and saying something like the L word for the first time in front of everyone like it's the easiest thing in the entire world. To Guanlin, though, saying it is the easiest thing in the world because he's known for ages that Seonho's the only thing he's sure of in his life. Seonho's the only person he really knows that he wants with all of his heart. Seonho's in the moment and he's completely forgotten that there are a slew of people watching their every move, so he just continues to talk.  
  
"Don't throw a word like that around like it's nothing."  
  
"I would never. I love you now, I loved you then, and I'll love you for the rest of my life, nothing can change that."  
  
Seonho's not ready for those words to be the words that are said, but when he hears them he's pulling Guanlin by the collar and kissing him like his life depends on it. Guanlin reacts immediately, pulling Seonho closer to him and wrapping his arms around Seonho's waist.  
  
Jinyoung's pleasantly surprised; he never knew Guanlin liked Seonho. He did know that Seonho was very into Guanlin though, Seonho's told him millions of times that he liked Guanlin so to see Seonho so happy (and with Guanlin) makes Jinyoung smile fondly in their direction. Jinyoung's brought out of is thoughts when he hears someone ask if he knew all along.  
  
He turns to see Jihoon looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
"Hm? No, I only knew that Seonho liked Guanlin."  
  
Jihoon smiles at him and steps closer, wrapping an arm around his waist before tiptoeing to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I knew that Guanlin's liked Seonho for at least thirteen months, he told me six months ago."  
  
Jinyoung's scandalized. He looks at Jihoon as if he'd just been told that he holds all the secrets to true happiness (but to Jinyoung he does).  
  
"Seonho's told me seven months ago that he's liked Guanlin since he first saw him."  
  
Jihoon turns to look at him, a look of surprise on his face. There's a second of silence between the two, Jinyoung trying to cope with how close their faces are and Jihoon holding his breath, eyes glancing down every so often.  
  
The room is deadly silent, nobody makes a sound as to not disturb what could be another relationship forming. Jihoon steps closer, pulling Jinyoung with him and tiptoeing to reach Jinyoung's height. Jinyoung's heart is beating loudly in his ears, but all he can think of is Jihoon and his cat ears and how his face is rapidly coming close to his.  
  
Jinyoung's so close to feeling what true happiness feels like, he can almost taste it, but the moment is ruined by Jaehwan bursting through the door screeching at the top of his lungs. Jihoon practically shoves Jinyoung away from him and turns away, face flushed a bright shade of red. Jinyoung's disappointed at first, upset that Jihoon had practically pushed him away, but then he remembers that Jihoon was the one that leaned in and that he's still standing next to him.  
  
He makes his next move on impulse. He pulls Jihoon back to him as carefully as possible, making sure that they're as close as humanly possible. Jihoon's looking at him, face still flushed, with a curious gaze. He wraps one arm around Jihoon's waist and pulls him even closer while fixing Jihoon's cat ears with the other hand.  
  
He feels Jihoon let out a small shaky breath as he removes his hand from his hair and places it on his cheek. Jihoon's looking up at him again, cheeks tinted pink, and waiting for something to happen. Jinyoung smiles and starts to lean down, breath caught in his throat as Jihoon tiptoes to meet him halfway.  
  
He doesn't care that everyone's watching nor does he care that Jaehwan's screeching loudly about how they're finally gonna do it (and probably recording it for proof when he tells Sewoon), all he cares about is the look Jihoon gives him right before he laces his hands into his hair, tiptoeing higher and connecting their lips gently.  
  
Jinyoung removes his hand from Jihoon's face and wraps it around his waist, tapping Jihoon's thigh with his other hand and waiting for him to jump up. Without hesitation Jihoon jumps and wraps his legs around Jinyoung's waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Jinyoung goes to tilt his head, but their headbands get stuck so he takes Jihoon's cat ears and his own dog ears off and throws them to god knows where.  
  
He doesn't feel sorry when he hears an 'ouch' coming from Jaehwan and when he's threatened he just pulls Jihoon closer, hoping that everyone will go away and finally give them privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading that if you did, I don't really know if it's good or not, but I was inspired so I wrote this fluffy fluff so I hope it was okay enough. As always, Stay Beautiful.


End file.
